Wikia Helpers Article
This text is stored on Wikia Community Central. Suggest changes here. Wiki Wikia Staff · Wikia International · Volunteers and Helpers · Administrators and moderators Wikia is often helped by volunteers from its communities, and also employs Helpers to assist throughout the Wikia community. These volunteers and Helpers never outrank administrators on a wiki, but they do have certain global user rights similar to Wikia Staff to help Wikia communities in an increased capacity. This page outlines some of the volunteer and Helper groups on Wikia. Helpers The Wikia Helper Group is made up of contractors and volunteer interns working for Wikia. Depending on their specific role, they may be able to help with your wiki's design, Search Engine Optimization (SEO), and other means of supporting you and the Wikia community. Helpers have global administrator rights, but they do not outrank administrators. Helpers respect local wiki policies, and they will listen and respond to the views of any community they are working on and helping with. Members of the Helper Group can be found here. When on Wikia, they can be found with a @Wikia tag in their signatures. VSTF The Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) is a group of Wikia users who have volunteered to help keep Wikia clear and free of spam and vandalism. The group is made up of users who act in the interest of keeping Wikia clean of vandalism and spam, and they are given additional user rights that allow them to detect, delete, and block these spam edits and users. You can report spam on the VSTF Wiki. Community Council The Community Council is a group of Wikians chosen from throughout the community by the staff to provide preliminary feedback on new features that are under development. While they do not have additional user rights, other than the ability to see the Community Council Wiki, these volunteer users are noted with a "Councilor" tag on their profiles for the duration of their time in the group. Admin Mentor Program The Admin Mentor Program (AMP) is a group of experienced admins on Wikia using their expertise to empower wiki admins with the knowledge and skills they need to best manage their wikis. They are friendly faces to turn to with any questions about wiki creation and management. The mentors are able to offer a hands-on approach to getting your wiki looking great and running smoothly. Requests for mentorships can be placed on their requests page. Issues with these groups Sometimes, unanticipated disagreements and issues arise between users and groups of volunteers and Helpers. Should this be the case, and you are unable to resolve the issue locally, feel free to contact Wikia Staff for help in resolving the matter. See also Learn about the role of Administrators Learning about the Community Support Team Learn about how to contact Wikia Further Help & Feedback Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents Check Help:Wikia Community Central for sources of further help and support Check Help:Contacting Wikia for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article Recent Wiki Activity Misc edited by Crayonization 1 minute ago Achievements-badge-name-love-10 edited by Crayonization 9 minutes ago Achievements-badge-name-love-9 created by Crayonization 20 minutes ago Achievements-badge-name-love-8 edited by Crayonization 1 day ago See more > Photos Add a Photo 6PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photos See all photos > Live! Chat Crayonization Wiki Start a Chat Around Wikia's network